I'm Sorry Dad
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: That day Phoenix debate to tell them about the truth, how will Apollo and Trucy reaction? Find out in this FF There will be some spoiler of GS5 ( Maybe ). Implied NaruMitsu and in the later will be some Klavier/Apollo.Sorry i am bad at summary Rated T because i am worried. First Chapter EDITED


Chapter 1

Phoenix had been sitting on his chair for the whole day worrying over something... he was debating himself about whether he should tell them the truth or not. The truth about how Apollo and Trucy are half-siblings and who their mother was. He still wanted to keep his promise to Lamiroir (Thalassa) to not tell them until they're ready. But Phoenix felt complicated especially after Juniper wore Thalassa's cloth. he felt guilt and bitterness in the same time.

He's worried they will angry at him. But it would be better to tell them sooner then later with this kind of secret especially since it was about them. He sighed and he's spacing out again. Athena who was watching him grew worried.

"…. are you alright? you've been spacing out the whole day" Athena said worriedly. He nodded but he's spacing out again.

"You are definitely NOT alright! If there's a problem please tell me, I'm your partner right?" Athena snapped. But regained composure again and smiled.

"Now, Now 'Thena, why are you suddenly asking?" Phoenix asked curiously. Athena was startled a bit but immediately answered. "Because... I care for you!" Her little pout made Phoenix smile. "Its about Trucy and Apollo…" Athena was startled with sudden change of her mentor going from Joking to Serious.

"about them? What's matter?" Athena could help but be a bit confused. She's couldn't see what was wrong.

"You're confused aren't you?" She's quickly nodded and Phoenix smiled. "Sorry...it's just too complicated…"

"It's alright… tell me one by one, just let everything out.." Athena smiled towards him and Phoenix simply closed his eyes and said "Thank you"

He smiled to her and stared at her directly. "Very well… I'll tell you…" he stopped for a while and sighed."like i said before It's about Trucy and Apollo"

Athena raised her eyebrows confused."What do you mean? Is there some secret between them?" she became more curious about this matter

"You know Lamiroir right?"She nodded "Yeah! She's the singer Right? "Phoenix nodded. " So….what does she have to do with this?"

"Well firstly Her Real Name is Thalassa Gramarye... And Mother of both Trucy and Apollo.."

Athena shocked,She tried to thinking Clearly, 'That means Apollo and Trucy are…..SIBLINGS?!" Phoenix Nodded."Almost they're Half-Siblings … I've been wondering whether I should tell them or not, the entire day..… but I promised Thalassa I would tell them when she ready"

It's her first time to seeing her boss so troubled, usually phoenix showed a relaxed aura but today was different. he didn't show his usual smile and his aura wasn't very calm.

"So.. They're have different dads i guess…?" "Yes… you're right… Trucy's Dad is Thalassas second husband but before that she married a man she truly loved, but it looks like fate didn't agree with her happiness with that man because after Apollo born her husband is died in some accident…. That was her worst moment because she had to leave Apollo in Orphanage as her father commanded. She finally left Apollo in Orphanage with heavy heart and gave him the bracelet that Apollo always wears..." Phoenix stopped for a while and sighed "She is loved Apollo but she could go against her father. After that she married Trucy's Father, Zak Enigmar who later became Zak Gramarye. After a few years Thalassa disappeared because of an accident; She lost her memories and her sight that's when she turned into the Lamiroir now.."

He lower his and hold his face with one hand, " I'm afraid they'll angry at me 'Thena… or They'll leave me because They have their own mother…" There were Tears running down his cheeks.

Athena couldn't help but feel sad, She knew how much love Trucy and Apollo meant too him They really are children. Without thinking she hugged Phoenix.

"It's Alright… They'll Understand why you hid this from them..…" when Athena realised she hugging her own boss and quickly let go of him."I'm sorry it just… i don't want to see you sad… because somehow i though you as my own father..err- forget it! "

Phoenix smiled to her and ruffle her head. "For me Trucy, Apollo and You are like my own children.. I'm happy to heard that from you 'Thena" Athena totally embrassed and only gave him a shy smile.

"Somehow even the truth hurts but..l. It's better than lies, Right?" Athena nodded slightly. "You know… you're the third person i told about this"

"Eh? REALLY ?! Who the First and the Second?"Phoenix chuckles heard it " Maya and Ema Skye, the detective.. they can made me tell her about this except for the certain someone who already knew about this.."

"Maya wasn't she your old assistant? Apollo told me everything he learnt about you by reading your past cases I remember her name" Phoenix smiled " Yes… She's younger sister of my late Mentor, Mia Fey and also my best friend.."

"And… Who the certain someone who already knew?…" Phoenix face become red and for odd reason, make she curious."Why is your face red?" " Well…uhm- you know... that's Miles… he already knew before i told him.. he said 'Someone told me' just like that and end of discussion. i think he knew because Maya or Ema told him since i told them first" Athena have a teasing smile on her face " Really … your face is totally red.. i knew you two just about become a lovers again but just saying his name make your face turn red? thats something.."

"Enough with that teasing smile 'Thena… "Athena detected from his voice he started irritated and it enough to make her shut up " Yes sir!"

Phoenix sighed heavily "Now...how can i tell them truth.. without make them angry.." Athena watched her boss sadly, She just can hope they will understand his feeling.

**A/N:**Edited~ i really grateful to Kelly'sTeddyBear Who edited it for me~ for reader~ please not be silent reader because i really need advice. Thanks 3


End file.
